Christmas Colors
by Akavet
Summary: Beat x Yoyo. They didn't exactly hit it off when they first met, what with Yoyo's frequent lies and Beat's temper. Yet something seems to be developing between their constant arguments...
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell, Man?

What's up? This is my first official JSRF fanfiction story as well as my first upload, so please don't be TOO hard on me. Don't get me wrong though, I love constructive criticism, just no flaming. There is a difference, people, so please point any errors I have made in spelling and grammar as well as how I could improve, just no yelling at me for how horrible I am at writing this pairing (which is Beat x Yoyo).

Ah, and there is boys' love in this, so if you're not into that, or you're against gay marriage, yaoi, and etc. I DO NOT CARE. I like it so HA! Others, enjoy and make sure to leave a review! :)

The characters and stuff belong to SEGA, I do not own anything nor am I gaining profit from writing this. Although I wished I owned Yoyo… His sneer/smirk is so damn cute :(

* * *

Chapter One: What the Hell, Man?

* * *

Beat was having one of the worst days of his life. Probably THE worst.

During a race with Combo, the slowest of the GG's, he tripped and face planted right before placing first, and ended up being skated over from top to bottom by two hundred plus pounds on dead weight skates carrying a boom box, which was apparently very, very heavy.

As Beat got up with a bloody nose and tire tracks on his body and head, Combo merely replied with a "Sorry, didn't see you lyin' there, man." Before skating off to the nearest water fountain to rinse Beat's blood off his wheels. Such a KIND AND GENTLE individual… He grumbled to himself sarcastically; his sour mood apparent on his face.

But Beat broke his boom box countless times before, so he let it slide.

Yet to make things worse, as he clutched his nosebleed and started to skate limp to the garage, he spied a recently put up billboard. Beat had a vandal's high. A dire one at that.

Oh, all the beautiful art he could spray over that ad, his spray can was dying for it anyway. He gazed longingly at the billboard as his hand twitched toward his spray can. He heard police sirens nearby. Beat gulped and decided he could do this all under a minute; it could be a challenge for him. He shook the can violently and sprayed over the movie ad, his hand tightly clutched on the spray can as police sirens neared. He grinned before grinding down the billboard; he had finished it all under a minute. He couldn't wait to brag it to everyone else, then they could shut up about him losing a race to Combo, which he'd no doubt probably spit out by today. Before he knew it, he started to get too cocky as he spied an empty wall. A pure white, perfectly empty wall that cried out to him like the billboard earlier. He thought if he rushed, he could get this masterpiece finished too before the cops arrived. He readied himself to spray, his finger on the nozzle, but froze dead on. A gun's cold tip was pointed to his head. The cop cocked the gun, the cold metal twitching slightly as the motion ensued.

"Damn it." He grumbled under his breath.

"Arms on the wall." The cop said. He did as the cop said, dropping the can, and putting his hands on the wall. Then when the cop least expected it, Beat pushed off the wall, rolling backwards with his skates, the cop immediately falling on his back. Other cops shot at him as he speeded away. His heart was thumping, who the hell shoots at kids for tagging? Only hardcore Rokkaku cops for sure.

He laughed as he outraced them, turning his head to stick his tongue out, immediately skating off a ramp and plummeting into the lake ahead as he did. Who puts a FRICKIN' RAMP in front of a lake?

"Fuck, this starts off as the worst day of my life, and just when it gets better, I get soaked." He cursed as he drooled out water, insinuating each curse word loudly whilst trying to keep afloat with his skates weighing him down. They were pulling him down as fast as an anchor into the depths below.

To make this day at its absolute worst, as soon as he stepped out of the lake drenched, miserably wringing out of his clothes of water, it began to rain. "Oh for fuck's sake! This is utter shit… Why the fuck am I being so royally ass-fucked today!" He started to skate by soaked and cranky, not bothering to censor himself in front of the public's ears. Civilians nearby screamed and ran in sheer terror at the mere sight of him. Geez, he wasn't that ugly, was he?

After two minutes of civilians screaming circles around him, he decided he just couldn't take it anymore: "You think I'm going to rape you or something! Your grandmamas have more sex appeal!" That terrified them even more. He soon got to the point where he wanted to kill them. He started to charge at them in his skates, running everyone in sight over like bowling pins.

A smile spread across. That made him feel a little better, they now actually had a reason to scream at the mere sight of him, and a new lesson was learned in the process, nothing helps a bad mood than spreading it around as much as you can.

As he made it into the garage, he realized everyone was asleep and snoring. He seriously needed a watch. He threw off his skates unto the sofa and walked over to his room, clothes sagging. Beat stripped off his clothes and took a shower using up all the hot water he could. Whoever uses the shower first in the morning was going to get a cold surprise.

He first groaned at the sight of the bulge in his bed, it was probably Gum. He put on black sweatpants that dragged on the floor and a roomy orange T-shirt, and jumped into bed. Gum felt unusually warm, toasty, and soft. He hugged the bulge tightly. "Hey babe, ain't Corn going to get pissed if you keep coming to my bed?" No reply. "Why you being so cold?" No reply again. He held her even tighter. He could smell her hair. It smelled like vanilla or pistachio ice cream, his two favorite flavors. He usually hated her scent of that rancid perfume of dying cats she always wore. Today though, he was really comfortable with her. He actually wanted to give her a kiss. "Hey, you smell really nice. Makes me want you in my bed for once." He grumbled. There was no response again. He knew she wasn't asleep until she snored.

That irritated him.

He held her tightly, her body wincing a little. Beat gave her a lick on the ear, and started to trail down her neck with his lips. He sucked and bit into the frail, white skin, tasting the slight rusty tinge of blood as it left marks. He continued to kiss the back of her neck, his arms moving under the covers. The horny red head put a hot palm on her thigh and continued to move up from her shorts, tugging softly with his pinky as he did so, revealing sensitive skin. Her body trembled and he immediately grinned at the half response. "Scared, babe?" he whispered, breathing hotly into her ear, tickling it. He shifted his hand underneath her shirt, feeling up as much of the soft stomach as he could, when he started to move up towards the chest, Beat felt something fishy. She's… Kinda' flat…

That time, there was definitely a reply, an immediate one at that.

A horrified yell as the bulge shoved Beat off the bed and unto the cold floor. "Okay, sorry Gum, maybe I shouldn't have gone there, but you smell so pretty, and I had a bad day, so I'm sorry, baby." He apologized, his hands up at his sides in surrender. That was a strong shove for a girl who doesn't like to break nails.

"Who are you?" the voice in the dark screamed. Beat shuddered, that was definitely a boy's voice, and to make it even worse, he couldn't recognize it. Had he gotten drunk and snuck into someone else's house again? Never mind that Beat had just made it back from skating with no booze in his system. Never mind that Beat felt perfectly sane and sober right now, because all hell was going to break loose if there was a possibility he had just molested a stranger.

"I am so fucking sorry, man, I must have been drunk and wandered into the wrong house, I am so fucking sorry!" he yelled back, equally frantic as the other. As he ran for the door, the other reached for the light switch.

"Wait, wait a minute! Yo' man, you Beat?" he said, struggling in the dark, for the light switch. Beat's eyes widened and he stepped over to the stranger to turn on the switch. He could see his face now. He was a kid faced, kind of short boy with green hair and teal eyes. He had a mischievous smile that was practically a straight line with little indents at each end. Beat was taller than him by around four inches. He looked down at him, puzzled, mouth dry and agape.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"My name's Yoyo, man. I'm a newbie, just joined today, and Corn told me sumthin' bout a guy named Beat missing and stuff," he sneered.

Dang, he got over the molesting real quick… Was I that forgettable, THAT bad? , thought Beat. Wait, there was something off, he didn't have to be worrying his technique now. "Whoa, hold on! And he let you sleep in my bed!"

"Yeah, he decided to kick you out –" Yoyo replied until he got interrupted with a very cranky Clutch throwing a pillow at his face. He ruffled his red dreadlocks as he leaned unto the door's hinge.

"Hell, do you twinkies know what time it is?" he hissed, his voice groggy from sleep.

"What the hell, man, I'm gone for thirteen hours, and Corn's trying to kick me out!" Beat yelled. Clutch slapped a hand over his face annoyed.

"No, that Yoyo brat's just a big, fat liar. Just go to sleep, he didn't want to sleep on the sofa, because someone had apparently hidden pot and other crap underneath the seats. Brat didn't feel like getting high in his sleep." He grumbled, picking his eye for sand.

"Ugh, then why can't he sleep with you? Not only do you have a big room, you have a second bed!" Beat griped.

"Because I'm probably going to butt-rape the cute kid in my sleep. Haha, sleep-rape..." Clutch joked, no humor intended on his first statement. Yoyo stared wide eyed at him, and jumped into Beat's bed. Beat rolled his eyes. That's clearly the most perfect line you can pitch a kid when you don't want to be seen as a pervert. "On top of that, ha-ha, on top... I'm pretty sure most people would rather sleep with the drunk molester than a sleep rapist." He added, smirking madly. That sealed the deal for Yoyo; he was definitely staying in Beat's room.

"I really like this room, Beat. Peace and g'night." Yoyo said unclearly underneath the covers. Clutch's humor never caught on with kids.

"Ugh, alright, fine…" Beat gave up; he just wanted sleep now. He climbed under the covers and the smell of vanilla and pistachios still lingered in the air.

Wait until tomorrow when Yoyo and the others see the hickey on the noob's virgin neck, Beat thought. Soft, even breathing could be heard from Yoyo. Before he knew it, he was hugging Yoyo absent-mindedly.

Everything felt soothing and tranquil until a disturbing thought popped into the back of his head. Just how in the world had Clutch known that he had molested Yoyo just now?

* * *

Ha, I am not good at beginning stories, but I already have a clear plot and ending for this so might as well.

Hope you liked it and be sure to review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Moss Head and Fly Face

Second chapter to Christmas Colors. There is boys' love in this, so if you're not into that, or you're against gay marriage, yaoi, and etc. I DO NOT CARE. I like it so HA! Others, enjoy and make sure to leave a review! :)

The characters and stuff belong to SEGA, I do not own anything nor am I gaining profit from writing this. Although I wished I owned Yoyo… His smile is so damn cute :(

* * *

Chapter Two: Moss Head and Fly Face

* * *

One week passed from when Yoyo joined the GG's, and a very agreeable opinion of Yoyo formed as a loud, foul-mouthed fifteen year old, mischievous punk who loved to lie and cause mayhem. He would make lame jokes now and then, and the GG members would groan this way and that, all except for Rhyth and Boogie who would throw in a schoolgirl giggle. He was the best male grinder of the GG's and an excellent tagger so he quickly grew infamous with the cops as well. He would usually be alone to hang out with his dog Potts or skate around town, but this one morning…

Yoyo had gotten up first. Beat was snoring away especially on how late he arrived yesterday. "Huh, a second bed here would be nice." He murmured hazily. He rubbed his eyes, and stretched a couple of times before hopping off the mattress. Beat settled in place on the bed, and snored away just like before.

Yoyo clutched his ear. Didn't he kiss me once on my ear and neck?

Yoyo grew flustered and shook the thoughts off; he should plan a little revenge. He sniggered, and brought along a can of whip cream and a feather. "The oldest prank in the book next to the whoopee cushion…" he sneered his famous trademark sneer. He emptied the entire can's contents unto Beat's palm as the shape of a mustache and beard carefully, and tickled his nose with the feather. Beat scratched his nose with the other hand. Yoyo groaned. He tickled him again, and over and over Beat scratched his nose with the free hand. He tried to pull Beat's arm toward his face. That failed. Yoyo soon grew bored and left the room. Beat sat up on the bed, licking his "breakfast" off his palm.

"Oldest comeback to the oldest prank," Beat chuckled.

Yoyo did his morning agenda to only walk outside the hall to see nobody else. "Damn, am I early?" he grumbled. He stumbled around the room with flip flops on; he noticed that he had grown far too accustomed to wearing roller blades that he felt short with them off. He spied a calendar and clumsily walked over to it. He fingered around the beach babes calendar for the day.

"Today's Sunday, everyone usually sleeps in," Beat said, stretching his arms out. Yoyo jumped to his voice, but then gave a meek nod.

"What do you guys do then? Y'know, after catching up on sleep? Cuz' I'm growing bored, man…" he put bluntly.

"Heh, want to skate with me for awhile then?" Beat offered. He was generally interested in getting to know the noob more, and hopefully slip him a five dollar bill to keep quiet about that one day when he mistook him for Gum.

"Ha! With a homo like you, no thanks." He cackled.

Beat popped a vein. What an ass, he thought.

"BUT I am bored to death... So I'll go." he added subtly, not making any eye contact. He was actually pretty excited to go.

Beat grimaced; this guy was definitely a pain. "Alright then, get ready, we'll head off to 99 Street for some fun," Beat grumbled apathetically. Yoyo grinned happily and ran off to get his skates on. Beat scratched his head and spied a milk , before a foot slammed the fridge door shut before he could reach in for it.

"C'mon, let's go already!" Yoyo said. No, he was going to be a giant pain, a GIANT sore on his ass, Beat thought. Before he knew it, he was putting on his skates with the milk carton bit tightly between his teeth. Beat immediately put on his trademark goggles and headphones as well. "Hey man, how do you see with those things?" he teased. Great, pointless questions were starting already.

"How do you see with yours?" he said easily, pointing toward Yoyo's 3D glasses. Yoyo pouted, and skated on ahead before turning around one-eighty, skating backwards perfectly. He looked straight into Beat's eyes.

"Hmf, you're not a morning person, are you?" he said, his bottom lip sticking out.

"No, I ain't." he put it short. Soon, they found themselves with nothing more to say to eachother and an awkward silence formed as they skated down the road toward 99 Street. "So… What made you want to join us anyway?" Beat said, he wanted to know a little more about the punk.

"I got bored, so I thought how cool it would be to cause some mayhem while doing what I love to do." He whispered shyly. The awkward silence was really affecting the usual loudmouth.

"What, tagging?" Beat asked with his eyes slightly wider.

"Naw, I like to grind on stuff." Yoyo said, and then almost immediately blushed. Beat had a question mark over his head, but then got the dirty joke, and started to laugh uncontrollably. The conversation continued on, both enjoying each other's company, throwing dirty jokes in, and laughing until bellies burst. They both flopped unto the floor, laughing. "Yo' Beat?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You're now less of a drag." He said contentedly, his face looking up at the clouds. Beat smiled unconsciously, he now knew Yoyo gave compliments with insults and insults with hidden compliments to him, and probably only him. They got back up to realize four hours had gone by with all their "brotherly bonding". Beat skated on with Yoyo right behind him.

"This is 99 Street, it's much more fun at night here," Beat said. Yoyo looked around and jumped unto the scaffolding. Civilians jumped off in peril. Retards. Beat hopped on shortly after.

"Man, this place is cool… We should give it a new paintjob, man!" he proposed with enthusiasm. Beat nodded proudly.

"Now you're talking, kid." He said while grinding down the dragon, Yoyo jumped down too, before accidentally latching on to Beat's back. They grinded down at a snail's pace and Beat's skates hit the floor with a plop in the water below. Yoyo slipped bit by bit off Beat's back before tumbling down together into the water. They laughed again, what was so damn funny anyway! Beat's headphones were trashed, but feeling naked without them, he slid them on, water still clinging to its lens. Yoyo shook so hard as he laughed that his glasses slid down his face to his chin. They kept laughing, until they noticed their clothes were soaking up the dirty water like a sponge. Beat's knees and the bottom rim of his pants were wet, but for Yoyo, who plummeted into the water was soaked from his hair down to his socks. Beat flashed his teeth at him in a big, wide grin; Yoyo looked just like him when he got soaked from skating into the lake that other day. The younger of the two got up with shorts sagging to his skates. "Maybe we could repaint this place at night, want to just grab some food?" Beat said, helping Yoyo up with one hand; pointing over to the food court with his other. Moss-head nodded and they skated over to the courts. "You got to pay me back later, okay?" Beat said, getting his wallet out. Yoyo groaned, whereas a bulb immediately lit up over his head.

"Hey, how about loser pays for both meals?" he laid a wager. Beat glared at the mischievous punk.

"You really don't want to pay me back, do you?" he groaned.

"Why? Think you can't beat me, then?" he mocked. It was child's play, but Beat got pulled into it; he could not refuse a race. He put his wallet away and gave him a thumbs up in response. Yoyo sneered. They readied themselves; it was a simple lap, ONE lap around the dragon. In three… Two… One! They dashed off, Beat getting the upper hand, until Yoyo started to do crazy hand motions and gaining an inch over him. They both sweated furiously as they finished it in a tie.

"I won!" they yelled simultaneously before looking at eachother dumbfound. At least they had gotten along for a while. On the whole skate back to the garage, they argued on who was going to pay for the future meal.

Since they weren't going to have one now anyway, why'd it matter who had to pay? But they didn't think about that.

This argument had to do with integrity, pride, and… Yeah.

Beat started to call Yoyo 'Moss Head' and Yoyo rebutted by calling him 'Fly Face'. The bad name calling continued until they started socking each other. Beat would have ultimately won, if Yoyo didn't cheat and start using kicks too.

Cube stared at them from ahead. "They're all turds…" she sighed. When they went home, there was one pair of broken goggles and one pair of broken 3D glasses, and some bruises on each other's arms as well. They didn't talk to eachother for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Flavors

Third chapter to Christmas Colors. There is boys' love in this, so if you're not into that, or you're against gay marriage, yaoi, and etc. I DO NOT CARE. I like it so HA! Others, enjoy and make sure to leave a review! :)

The characters and stuff belong to SEGA, I do not own anything nor am I gaining profit from writing this. Although I wished I owned Yoyo… His smile is so damn cute :(

* * *

Chapter Three: Flavors

* * *

Next morning, they still didn't talk to each other. Beat started to ignore Yoyo and talked to Combo more often. Yoyo started to hang out with Rhyth more since she openly flirted with him. Although, he often thought she was kind of loopy.

It was a terribly hot day, and the sun practically burned your skin off in contact. The GG's were especially lazy this day; they all sat with cold ice water and paper fans. Beat slept on the sofa with an ice pack over his face. He wore a white tank with black knee shorts. Corn and Soda were fixing the air conditioner and the fan. The girls had gathered at the table and started making plans for the beach later on.

Yoyo was taking an ice shower for what felt like centuries. He stepped out; hot water had started to pour out again. He quickly put on a new set of baggy shorts on and stepped out with a towel draped over his left shoulder. Shirts were too big of a pain to put on when his back was damp. His glasses were off and his hair was soaked with water and sweat. He made a trail as he walked along, dehydrated and improperly bathed.

The kid plopped down on the pot-smelling sofa near Beat and started to fan himself pathetically with his wrist moving up and down. Beat got up with an annoyed grunt towards the fridge.

"Yo', get me a soda, man!" Yoyo moaned as he flapped his palm faster.

* * *

Soda's head perked up from another room. Did somebody call me?

* * *

"Get your own!" Beat snapped back. Yoyo sulked, even he was over it already, but Beat still seemed mad. Yoyo looked down at his lap miserably until he felt a cold soda thrown beside him. Said cranky pants had thrown it. Yoyo smiled and popped open the soda can eagerly. Beat had shaken the can a little before giving it to him, and the soda fizzed down his arm and to his chest. Yoyo sent him a nasty glare and sipped the soda, he could wash up again later.

He grumbled at the lukewarm soda; the fridge must have been broken. Beat walked up to Combo who was holding one of the battery operated toy fans that sprayed water and began to chat with him. Yoyo felt kind of lonely, but what he didn't notice was that Beat had kept on his goggles on such a hot day for a reason. He was staring at him lustfully through the goggles, and Combo couldn't tell where his eyes were at as they spoke to each other. Beat stared at Yoyo's soft, lean stomach with his sweat and soda drenched skin. He unconsciously licked his lips. Combo didn't notice though. Everyone was finding it hard to focus on such a sun baked day. Beat kept staring until he reminded himself that he was supposed to be mad at Yoyo like Yoyo was at him, but he licked his lips one more time before finally turning his attention away.

Yoyo hurried off to the bathroom to wash the soda off. Clutch was lying in the bathtub fully dressed with the cold shower water sprinkling over him. He seemed comfortable. Yoyo suppressed a snort as Clutch started to doze off underneath the running water. He quickly left to see if he could help with the air conditioner and the fridge. Soda and Corn seemed to be lying back to back on the floor while wiping sweat off their brows and drinking chilled booze. "Yoyo, can you buy an ice box, lot of drinks, and some packs of ice too? There's a convenience store nearby." Corn grumbled. From the looks of things, they had given up fixing the air conditioner quite a while ago.

"And some soda…" Soda added; his voice bleary. "Haha, soda…" he hiccupped drunkenly.

"Haha, nice one, man." They knuckle punched each other. So this was what smashed people looked like on a hot day: shirtless and stinky, Yoyo thought.

"Okay… But don't we have a fridge?"

"Yeah, but me and Soda don't want to fix it until tomorrow." Corn said.

"Whatever. Give me the money then." Yoyo sneered. Corn handed him twenty five dollars. He walked out to see Combo and Beat right by the door. They were making sweat ponds where they stood and the droplets sizzled as they made contact with the burning asphalt underneath.

"Yoyo, can we tag along too? Corn and Soda drank all the chilled booze and I need to refill the stock." Combo said. Yoyo nodded sluggishly. Beat had his goggles hanging by his neck and was looking away with his arms crossed. Yoyo liked it when Beat's goggles were off, he had pretty green eyes, and it didn't look like a fly face anymore with the giant goggle lens. All three of their faces were steaming bright red. The more the day passed, the more it felt like a Sahara desert to them, well, minus the mirages of hot bikini clad women holding soda bottles... Oh, damn.

They were too hot to put on the winter boot equivalent roller blades and walked down the block to the convenience store in flip flops. Combo grabbed a lot of twenty four packs, as much as he could carry in his broad arms, and payed the cashier.

Beat grabbed some mentos, an ice cold red bull, and held unto a small plastic bag. Yoyo looked curiously, but Beat glared at him when he caught him staring and immediately evaded his gaze. Yoyo grabbed an average sized ice box, two large bags of ice, and a Mountain dew. Yoyo popped it open, while Combo had some ice tea, and Beat drank his Red Bull. Luckily, Combo could pay for the alcohol since he was around (or over?) twenty one, so Beat got away with it. He was only two years older than Yoyo, seventeen. Of course, not like the cashier would really mind selling alcohol to them anyway. They all visited frequently enough to be recognized as the rudies that went around vandalizing property. They walked back up the block to the garage.

Soda and Corn were now sleeping on each other. Corn drooled and Soda burbled. Combo began to shake his head in disappointment as "The Leader" started to drool unto Soda's sweat-drenched hair. Yuck, Yoyo thought. Beat and Combo started to pour the ice in and fit in as many cans as they could. Yoyo, at first tried to help them out before he accidentally ripped open the bag of ice unto Beat's face. As he tried to mouth together the words "I'm sorry," it seemed impossible when Beat had already pushed him off angrily and walked off into their room. Yoyo stared at the shut door annoyed. Should he go inside and apologize? Before he knew it, it was already night. As soon as he reached for the door knob, his hand flinched back. He really didn't want to face the angry red head. "I'll stay up on the roof…" Yoyo turned around and began to skate towards the roof. The door immediately opened with a clack.

"Look, just come in already." Beat said with a half frown, one hand placed firmly around Yoyo's wrist. He pulled him into their room and abruptly let go as he walked towards the far corner. "And don't show the other guys this," he said, pulling off the blanket covering the mini fridge. "I always store ice cream or sodas in here since Corn and Soda always break the fridge in the kitchen.

"So that's what it was…"

"What did you think it was?"

"Naw, nothing. So what do you have in there now?" Yoyo said, hopping over the bed to where Beat was.

"Crap, lock the door!" Beat hissed. Yoyo jerked his head around and they hastily ran over to hit the lock. They were both still hot as they sat leaning against the door. Yoyo could feel Beat's sweat as their shoulders bumped together. After a couple more seconds of soft panting, he got up and brought the small plastic bag over to Yoyo. He reached inside and pulled out three small containers of pistachio, vanilla, and rocky road ice cream. "I don't know what flavors you like, but Rhyth told me you like rocky road."

Yoyo gave a bright smile as his eyes closed into an arch. Beat always thought his usual sneers and smirks resembled the Cheshire cat, this smile was more sincere looking. Then Yoyo's reply hit him square in the face. "Naw, I like the other two more."

Beat started to laugh while Yoyo raised an eyebrow. He was at a complete loss, but Beat wouldn't give him a clue. This was his little secret. As the two sat eating ice cream, Beat felt those very flavors still lingering in the air as from before.

The two said a soundless apology to each other that evening.

* * *

Gah, I really love pistachio and Green tea ice cream~ Rocky road is okay and vanilla is honestly meh for me. What about you guys?

Hope you liked it and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Aw, Not Cool

Fourth chapter to Christmas Colors. There is boys' love in this, so if you're not into that, or you're against gay marriage, yaoi, and etc. I DO NOT CARE. I like it so HA! Others, enjoy and make sure to leave a review! :)

The characters and stuff belong to SEGA, I do not own anything nor am I gaining profit from writing this. Although I wished I owned Yoyo… His smile is so damn cute :(

* * *

Chapter Four: Aw, Not Cool

* * *

Couple days have passed, and the weather got hotter and hotter. Yoyo and Beat was sitting on the pot smelling sofa watching TV, feet lazily placed upon the table in front of them while Jazz sat near them with a beer in hand. "Dudes, we should go to the beach today, the rest of the girls found a nice, clean one nearby."

"What did you do?" Yoyo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Got wasted and washed up somewhere near Chuo Street." She said proudly. "– And not a single scratch nor any missing limbs, bro."

"And your money?" Beat said, slurring his words.

"… I got jacked, but hey… I still had my beer in hand." She smiled, wriggling her wrist in demonstration. Beat sniggered while Yoyo stared at the two. Beat was suffering from beer overdose and Jazz was as well. Yoyo shook his head, holding in an urge to point and laugh at the two drunks. Who the hell used beer as a substitute for milk in cereal? Apparently Jazz and all the other guys besides himself.

Gum showed up in a full on bikini and a lusty smile. Beat covered Yoyo's eyes. "Hey there, Beat." She giggled, putting a perfectly manicured hand on Beat's shoulder. Yoyo frowned; he didn't like that she was way too friendly with all the boys. Yoyo slapped Beat's hands away.

"Hey, kid, this stuff is rated R…" Beat chuckled drunkenly.

"Ha! Nice!" Jazz gurgled, slinking into her seat. She and Beat gave eachother a high five, well, as much a high five as they could in their current state. Yoyo held in another laugh, but he wasn't laughing anymore once Gum put her lips to Beat's neck. "Whoa, Gum!" Jazz murmured. "Haha, what about – n – me?" Gum giggled, giving a small peck on Jazz's forehead.

Beat laughed, almost falling out of his seat. "Y-you probably got an STD, Jazz!" He slapped his thigh hard, laughing into the palm of his other hand.

"Hn, that's mean, Beat…" Gum teased. She then noticed Yoyo scowling into his seat, and put on a witty smile. What happened next snapped Beat completely out of his drunken status, a sharply placed kiss Gum planted on Yoyo's cheek.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Yoyo shouted, rubbing madly at his cheek. Beat made a disgusted face as Gum waved goodbye, sauntering over to talk to the rest of the GG girls.

Jazz however was unmindful of the grimace Beat held, and cracked another joke. "Aw, she doesn't have cooties, Yoyo…" She cooed, before sipping in more beer and knocking out on the table, face flat. She started to burble in her sleep.

An awkward silence formed between Yoyo and Beat, Yoyo still rubbing the hell out of his cheek. Beat grumbled, breaking the silence. "Er, yeah, Gum's always like that…"

"I don't like her, man… She's kind of… Oily." He snorted, putting an elbow on the table, his face cradled on the palm. Half of his face was rubbed down so hard that steam could be seen coming out of the cheek marks.

Beat smiled. "The fuck does that mean?"

"Hn, I guess it's a nicer way to say that she's real… Loose." He said twiddling his fingers.

Beat made a quizzical face, not entirely getting it.

Yoyo sighed. "Y'know, I don't want to insult a hot chick, but you know…" Yoyo paused, before whispering: "Slutty."

"Yeah, she is slutty…" Yoyo grew red and shushed him. Beat merely snickered in response. "Haha, dude, it's okay, she knows she's a slut. She's like the female equivalent of Clutch, she'll hit whatever's alive and moving~"

"Aw, sick!" Yoyo laughed.

Cube walked over to their table. "What the fuck are you turds laughing at?" They immediately stopped and turned their face toward her in full attention. Cube scared the hell out of all the GG's, hell, even Potts, if pets counted as part of the gang. "I thought so. We're heading over to the beach in Combo's jeep and Clutch's crappy truck."

"It's newly refurbished, Cube, damn, will you give it some love for once?" Clutch yelled from another table. Rhyth and Boogie threw in some more giggles as Garam shook his head, throwing in some chuckles at his idiocy.

"Not in its lifetime. Maybe once the death trap blows up in your face, I'll give it some love." She chuckled as he proceeded to flip her the bird. Jazz began to snore in her booze-riddled sleep. "Ugh, she's drunk – Again." She shrugged, forcing an arm underneath the K.O.-ed Jazz and carrying her over to the rest of the gang.

Rhyth and Boogie walked over to Beat and Yoyo. Boogie wore a yellow bikini with orange patterned swimming trunks. Rhyth wore a dress thingy… Er, well, it was hard to describe Rhyth's quirky sense of fashion be it regular dress or swim gear. "Yo' dummies, didn't you hear what Cube said? Let's get ready for the beach!" Rhyth yelled, throwing up her arms in excitement. Beat scratched his head lazily before walking over to his room to pick up his swimming trunks. Yoyo just shrugged.

"Alright… I'm a go grab my stuff then." Yoyo answered. Rhyth beamed and whispered something into Boogie's ear as Yoyo made his way towards Beat and his room. They gave eachother a mysterious smirk as they made their way toward Combo's Jeep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Clutch's Truck Sucks

Fifth chapter to Christmas Colors. There is boys' love in this, so if you're not into that, or you're against gay marriage, yaoi, and etc. I DO NOT CARE. I like it so HA! Others, enjoy and make sure to leave a review! :)

The characters and stuff belong to SEGA, I do not own anything nor am I gaining profit from writing this. Although I wished I owned Yoyo… His smile is so damn cute :(

* * *

Chapter Five: Clutch's Truck Sucks

* * *

A horrified Beat and Yoyo sat side by side in the back of Clutch's truck beside an equally uncomfortable looking Corn. This thing was a dodgy hunk of metal probably scrapped and salvaged at the junkyard. It wasn't safe riding on the back of a pickup truck while on the freeway, but Combo's Jeep could only carry so many people. Corn sighed, choosing to close his eyes as Beat and Yoyo sat stiff in their spots, petrified of the fact that they may die any moment. Since there weren't any seatbelts, the two boys had decided to tie themselves around the truck, looping in through the windows of the truck to give the two support.

Soda sat at the passenger seat, mumbling in his sleep as Clutch drove on in a leisurely pace. Soda had been the lucky winner, winning the rock paper scissors game that would get one of the four the safest seat in the deathtrap. Heavy metal played loudly over the radio, although the snoring giant seemed unaffected by the vague lyrics and heavy guitar riffs that blared out the speakers.

"Yo', it's been an hour and a half… When the hell are we getting there?" Yoyo complained, still paranoid as before, as he rapped on the side of the truck Clutch was driving at.

"Yoyo, don't encourage him, I'd really rather arrive late than die." Beat scowled, as he bumped his elbow on Yoyo's stomach warningly.

"Beat's right, man. Quit doing that, you're not really helping." Corn started to grumble, opening one eye as he broke out of his trance.

"Damn right you're not, pudgy! I ain't getting another ticket, man! This is gonna' be the speed I'm going at!" Clutch yelled. Yoyo crossed his arms, his lips forming a scowl as he looked away sulkily.

"Oh, believe me when I say this, I don't want you going any faster." He grumbled lowly under his breath. Corn gave another sigh as Beat tapped Yoyo's head lightly with the bottom of his clenched hand.

"Don't say anymore, he's pretty pissed." Beat grumbled into Yoyo's ear in kissing distance. Yoyo flinched away, remembering that instance once more. Beat looked at him in puzzlement before blushing in realization.

Flustered and cupping his ear from the sensation, Yoyo blurted out angrily: "Pfft - We're just fucking LOST!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell are they?" Rhyth groaned. "It's going to be no fun without Moss Head here…"

"Girl, enjoy it while you can. With that kid, such a thing as peace and quiet doesn't exist." Garam mused, making his way over to the shoreline.

"Amen to that." Cube smirked. She was the only girl without a swimsuit on, instead choosing to bake in the bright sun whilst wearing her all black get over.

"Cube, how are you not sweating?" Jazz looked appalled. She put a palm over Cube's back, before immediately pulling her hand away before it burned. Cube was like a human stove right now.

"I'm not so weak that I can't stand a little heat." She grumbled. Jazz just shook her head, as did others. Was Cube even human?

"Let's just hope they get here soon or it'll be like the Six Flags incident all over again." Boogie smiled, holding in a giggle. She began to reminisce:

During a trip to Six Flags, Clutch had run late once more along with his unfortunate passengers, so Beat and Combo had snuck away from the patient group to go on some rides. When some of the employees complained that they couldn't rollerblade on the defunct ride tracks, Beat and Combo had started a brawl with the attendants.

The group went on a time consuming search for them, until they realized that Combo and Beat were kicked out of Six Flags, wandering somewhere in the parking lot. And hell, the parking lot is pretty damn huge. It was too bad Beat and Combo didn't have any clue where they had parked or have their cell phones with them, because their inability on how to use a map cost them the entire Six Flags experience.

Bored with being lost, they ended up starting an infinite lap race around Six Flags while the group helplessly looked around for them. When Clutch had finally arrived with the rest of the gang, they had to wait at the front gate for hours since the other group had been holding their tickets. The entire trip was a disaster, but looking back on it, the more lighthearted of the GG's found it a memorable story. Of course, everybody was pissed off at Combo and Beat afterwards.

Rhyth wholeheartedly laughed along with Boogie. "Ha! And remember when we finally found Combo and Beat, we couldn't find Combo's jeep so we had to skate around, listening in for the car alarm?"

"And Combo was probably the only guy with a tacky green Jeep Renegade too." Boogie sneered, looking over to see a displeased Combo.

"Oh Gawd, Clutch's truck really made Combo's Jeep look like a pimpmobile!" Rhyth and Boogie burst into fits of laughter as the rest of the gang looked on.

"Oh, ha-ha, let's just hope they get here soon so we can start our happy happy fun time at the beach." Cube murmured sarcastically.

Jazz gave a sneer. Ha, she said happy happy fun time.

* * *

I seriously love Jazz! XD She's my favorite female JSRF character next to Boogie. And Yoyo's my favorite of all time in JSRF~ Although his Jet Grind Radio (Jet Set Radio) counterpart looked really weird... Oh, yeah, forgot to mention this, but I've only played Jet Set Radio Future, I only know Jet Grind Radio through Youtube videos.

Hope you liked it and leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6: Damn Cramps

Okay, sixth chapter to "Christmas Colors"!

Just saying, but I am so very happy at those who have fav'ed this story and added it to their updates, you know who you are! ;D But… Just so you know, don't just favorite the story and run for it, leave me a review! XD That would make me want to update more!

Oh, and warning, it goes a little naughty here, more SLASH between Beat x Yoyo. :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Damn Cramps

* * *

"Are… We… There… Yet?" Yoyo grumbled, soaking in way too many UV rays that he wanted. Moments before, Clutch had attempted to hit Yoyo while clutching unto the steering wheel with his free hand. That hadn't worked out well, and he had visibly cooled down since then, choosing to ignore Yoyo's whines as the better man of the two. Soda had awakened from his sleep not too long ago.

"Hey, the lil' pipsqueak is right, Clutch. It's been three hours since we've begun driving out. I know you lost track of Combo's Jeep, but don't tell me you've lost the directions he printed out for us too." Soda murmured, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hm, you're taking too long, dude, just admit that you're lost AGAIN and we'll help you out." Beat added.

"No, no need for that! Because we – are – HERE!" Clutch yelled triumphantly, before pulling in at a parking spot.

"W-what?" Yoyo stumbled to his feet before grinning madly. "Damn, we're here!" But Yoyo's happiness was quickly fleeting. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second, why didn't you say anything? You didn't even give us any hints that we were near..."

Corn grumbled. "C'mon, we're finally here, let's not pick a fight –"

"Dude, beachside parking is a nasty bitch." Clutch grumbled.

Corn's eyebrow perked into an arch at that statement. Now, it was his turn to be frustrated. "Wait… You wasted a fucking hour circling around the area until a beachside parking spot opened up? We have rocket skates in case you didn't notice, we could'a just skated toward the beach in zero time no matter how crappy the parking spot was!"

"My truck, my rules, dude, and by the way, it's a helluva' hot day, I ain't putting those thousand pound skates on, leader-man!"

"You asshole, you steal our graffiti souls when we first encounter you at our hangout, now you kill an hour of our time circling around for a measly parking spot?" Corn started to jab fingers violently.

"Oh-ho-ho! You could have gotten off early if you just looked around instead of smoking pot everyday, hippie!" Clutch fought back, jabbing with equal amounts of force with his fingers.

Yoyo watched with an amused expression before Beat dragged him away. "C'mon, let's just go…"

Yoyo's head snapped back at him eagerly. "Dude, let's boogie board!"

"Boogie board? What happened to surfing?"

"Dude, surfing's suicide, no thanks." He answered abruptly before giving Beat a friendly pat on the back.

"Oy, Moss Head, what took so long?" Rhyth approached him, tugging at his gangly limbs. Before he had time to respond, she pulled him over to the rest of the impatient looking gang.

"Whoa, Rhyth has sixth sense or something." Combo grumbled to himself while barbecuing a prime rib. "How else could she have known they were here?"

"Maybe the smell of burning rubber and rust on Clutch's shit-truck." Jazz sneered, bumping an elbow on the equally amused looking Cube laying beside her.

"What were you guys doing until we came?" Beat asked them. "Everyone looks so… Dry."

Garam approached them, trunks drenched, and freshly out of the water from surfing. "I'm the only one who actually went into the ocean, who actually did something. Everyone's still complaining about how hot it is to play volleyball or how cold it is to swim."

"Now that's no attitude for the ocean!" Boogie yelled. "Yoyo, Beat, surf with us!"

"Err… But it's suic-" Yoyo was interrupted to an equally eager Beat and Boogie clutching him at both sides. "Damn."

* * *

Rhyth sat criss cross, making a fancy sand castle, whilst watching Yoyo getting washed up on shore over and over again. She had a grin plastered on her face as she approached the coughing Yoyo. "Haha, no skills, boy!"

"Argh… Yo' Rhyth? I don't think surfing is for me. Wait – NOooooo!" He screamed as he was promptly dragged away by Beat and Boogie who were attempting to have him learn. After the twenty-fifth wash up, Boogie seemed done, and waved Beat and Yoyo off with a small goodbye before going with Garam and Rhyth for another surf run. "I don't know how you guys do it, man."

Beat gave him an easygoing grin. Yoyo was lying flat on his back as he huffed and puffed in pain as salt water was forced down in gallons to his little lungs. Beat couldn't help but think that he looked… Kind of cute. His thoughts went dangerously down to the perverted side and Yoyo caught the sudden change of atmosphere and looked up at Beat warily. Yoyo's green bangs were softly swept back and Beat placed a small kiss on his lips. The rest of the GG gang was preoccupied with their things and didn't notice… Much. Rhyth and Boogie were ensured to continue giggling for quite a while today.

"H-hey?" Yoyo's eyes looked up curiously as he formed his trademark sneer and gave a small laugh at the sudden intrusion of lips. Beat smiled back before placing his lips there once more with no protest from Yoyo, who instead, kissed back. Beat was encouraged to continue, placing a hot, ungloved hand over Yoyo's torso, moving his palms and his fingers up and down as he traced soft skin. Yoyo's eyes shot open at that. "Beat?" he called, breaking the kiss. Beat took his tongue and trailed it along his own lips, one of his little seduction methods that he utilized for past relationships. Yoyo's head sunk deeper into the sand in shock as he blushed, from this close a view of Beat, Yoyo could count all the faint outlines of bruises from skating incidents as well as his individual eyelashes if he wanted. Snapping Yoyo out his thoughts, Beat gave him one more kiss, this one turning immediately naughty, filled with adrenaline from the surfing as well as some pent up emotions, as he pried open clenched teeth with a slippery tongue. Tasting the roof of Yoyo's soft mouth as well as rubbing it up amongst his tongue gave him a big reaction from the younger. Yoyo was in shock and pulled away from Beat, who didn't fight it and let go calmly. Small drops of saliva slid out from the side of their mouths. Beat sat up, hands supporting him as Yoyo lied in the same position as before. Yoyo smeared off the kiss with the back of his hand and gave a small "Pbbt" sound. "Man, you kiss perverted."

Beat raised an eyebrow curiously before giving a small chuckle himself, laughing openly into his hand. "Cht, you're not as innocent as I thought if that's all you're going to say." Beat gave him another sloppy kiss before getting up and walking away towards the nice smelling barbecue that Combo was cooking up.

Yoyo put on a small smile before trying to wrench himself up. Seconds after, he plopped back down. "Ah, damn it! Got cramps!" Up, then back down. "Great. Damn cramps." From the corner of his eye, Yoyo could see a smug Beat munching on some succulent, baby back ribs. Yoyo could do nothing but curse the damn cramped limbs that refused him the finer things in life, like Combo's baby back ribs. Damn.

* * *

The GG gang had a day of relaxation, away in a nice, secluded beach whilst Rokkaku cops festered over districts in chase of them. However, the day wouldn't last long and the moon was now shining down on the freezing gang. Soda and Corn gathered up firewood before Clutch lit it up with his lighter. Everyone set up small sleeping bags around the fire in a sloppy circle, a rough ellipse. Seated around nicely on their light source and temporary heater, the gang was feeling pretty energetic still, and the gentle waves were giving everyone a nice air of reminiscing.

"Hey… Combo got a shitload of booze, let's play a drinking game." Jazz suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rhyth perked up, hooting wildly with her arms in the air; she had already sneaked a bottle dry some time before.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Cube grumbled.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for reading! And review please! Please? C'mon, encourage me to update~ Next chapter will include the drinking game; I just thought this chapter was running too long already.


End file.
